We live in a world where increasingly things get pushed to us via call to actions—these call to actions are frequently immediately actionable. Examples of such actions is clicking on sponsored links that are advertised on the right hand side of Google search results (or other search engines), responding to an SMS call to action by clicking on a WAP link on a handset or via responding through the sending of an SMS, or via calling a number. Our world is getting more and more congested with short marketing sentences that prompt consumers into action. The gratification mechanic on those actions becomes more and more immediate through the use of technology. Direct marketing agencies have long now tested the effectiveness of different calls to actions for the same marketing item, in an attempt to optimize the response rate. It is widely accepted that optimizing the way you phrase a call to action can have different effect on people. However, so far, no analytical method has been applied to actually compose the optimal way to say something. When the marketing message is only just a few words, such an analytical exercise is feasible, as alternatives are finite within a language.